The present disclosure relates to an imaging system which corrects the white balance of images of subjects taken by plural imaging devices.
This type of techniques includes a known technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-96767 (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 describes a camera system which adjusts the white balance of plural imaging cameras for television broadcasting.
In this camera system, white balance information obtained by imaging a white subject with the imaging cameras is averaged. The averaged white balance information is sent to all the imaging cameras. Each imaging camera adjusts the white balance based on the averaged white balance information.